


A Most Welcome Interruption

by emilyinhalf



Series: glitradora au smut [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Glimmer's royal duties are interrupted by a surprise guest.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glitradora au smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849933
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	A Most Welcome Interruption

Glimmer tried to stifle her yawn. It was another long day of listening to mind-numbing requests and petitions. It was all useless pageantry anyways. Her diplomats did all the actual work. She just had to listen to people talk, and sign whatever papers were put in front of her.

At least most days she has the company of her wives, but Catra and Adora both had their own agendas to attend to. Well, Adora did anyway. She hadn't seen Catra since that morning, and the Magicat had given no hints to what she was going to do today.

Glimmer shrieked when she felt something sharp brush along her arm. Her royal guards quickly turned to her.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" One asked.

"Sorry!" Glimmer blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I think a bug just touched my arm or something."

The Queen turned to address the room. "My apologies, please, continue."

Glimmer settled back in her throne as the petitioner resumed talking. She glanced to either side. The sensation she felt was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. There it was again! She managed to remain composed this time. Next she felt something brush against her leg. Something furry. The realization hit her like a truck.

Catra.

Gods damn it. That's why she hadn't seen Catra all day. Melog can turn her invisible! This wasn't the first time she'd used her companion's magic for pranks. This was the first time she decided to do it while Glimmer was in the middle of work.

"Catra..." Glimmer mumbled under her breath. "What are you-"

She gasped lightly and she felt a familiar hand brush the inside of her thigh. Fuck. What was Catra doing? The hand slowly moved up her thigh, getting dangerously close to her crotch. Glimmer swatted at it, catching the attention of one of her guards.

"The bug, your Majesty?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah..." Glimmer laughed nervously. “Actually, I'm sorry, but can we call it a day? I... my head’s just not in it, today.”

“As you wish.” The guard turned and addressed the crowd with a booming voice. “The Queen wishes to adjourn for the day. Please exit the throne room.”

There were some grumbles from the court, but they began to shuffle out. The guards escorted the crowd out of the throne room, then returned to Glimmer.

“Are you feeling well, my Queen?” The guard asked.

“I'm just a little out of it today.” Glimmer grimaced as a claw traced down her arm. “Uh, could I actually have some privacy for a bit? I'd like to be alone for a moment.”

“Of course, your majesty.” The guards salute, and march out of the throne room.  
Once her retinue had left and the door was closed behind them, Glimmer let out a heavy sigh and stood up from her throne.

“What the fuck, Catra?”

The only response was a mischievous giggle. Glimmer felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She spun around and grabbed Catra, who became visible.

“Oh, hey Sparkles.” Catra teased. “Did I interrupt something?”

“You are such a brat!” Glimmer exclaimed. She stared into her wife's hungry eyes. Glimmer knew exactly what she wanted. She kissed Catra, who eagerly accepted it. Catra grabbed the back of Glimmer's head, pulling her closer. Their tongues quickly pushed into each other's mouths. Glimmer traced the feline's sharp canines with her tongue. Catra's rough tongue probed the Queen's mouth, savoring the taste. They broke away for air and took deep breaths, staring into each other's eyes.

“You know I'm gonna have to punish you for interrupting my meeting, right?” Glimmer stated, firming grabbing Catra's ass with both hands.

“Is that so, Sparkles?” Catra retorted. She leaned in to whisper into her lover's ear. “Who says I'm gonna let you?”

“I know what you want, Catra.” Glimmer's right hand moved to Catra's stomach. She took the brunette into another kiss, idly tracing her finger across her wife's abdomen. There was a flash of light between them, and Catra pulled away.

“What the hell did you just do?” Catra growled.

“Tell me what you want to do, Catra.” Glimmer demanded.

“I want to eat you out.” Catra was shocked at her own words. “Really? A truth spell?”

“I wanted to know how you really felt,” Glimmer smirked, pulling Catra into another kiss. “You want this, right?”

“You're damn right I do.” Catra grabbed Glimmer and spun her around. She kissed her wife's neck, and followed with a gentle nip. Glimmer gasped as sharp teeth grazed her neck. She grasped the back of Catra's shirt.

“More.” The Queen demanded. Catra planted her mouth on Glimmer's neck, biting harder. Glimmer whined as the feline's teeth sunk in. It was hard enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. Catra gently kissed the red spot, and pulled away.

Glimmer gently pushed Catra away, and sat down on her throne. She slowly hiked up her dress, revealing mauve-colored panties. She ran her thumb under the waist of her underwear. “What did you want again?”

Catra rolled her eyes, but didn't waste any time. She quickly pulled off Glimmer's panties, revealing the trimmed patch of pick hair in between her legs. Catra kneeled before her Queen, and forcibly spreaded Glimmer's legs.

The magicat raked her tongue along Glimmer's thigh. Her rough tongue met soft skin. She slowly kissed and nibbled as she moved closer to her wife's sex. Glimmer let out soft moans with each touch. The queen placed hands on Catra's head, slowly guiding her in.

Catra finally reached her Queen's pussy. She ran her tongue across the already wet lips, savoring the taste. Glimmer balled her fists in Catra's hair as she moaned. The brunette moved her tongue up and down a few times, before focusing on Glimmer's clit.

Glimmer was speechless as Catra worked her. Only able to respond with raspy gasps and shaky moans. Catra circled her wife's clit with her tongue, and felt thighs tighten around her head. The pressure from Glimmer's legs just encouraged Catra more. She dipped her tongue inside, earning another whine from her lover.

Catra continued earnestly. Hungrily lapping at Glimmer's slit. She brought her mouth back to the nub at the top, and eagerly flick her tongue against it. Glimmer pulled hard on Catra's hair, and the vice grip of her legs tightened. Catra knew her Queen was close. She wrapped her arms around Glimmer's thighs, and drug her claws into soft skin.

Glimmer inhales sharply as she comes. Her muscles involuntary flex, almost crushing Catra's head between her legs. The magicat hums happily as she continues her hungry onslaught, readily taking in Glimmer's wetness. Glimmer's hand pulled hard at her lover's hair, until the violent shocks that rock through her body finally subside.

Catra pulls away as Glimmer finally goes limp. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and sits back on her knees. She observes Glimmer's chest as it raised and fell with every deep breath.

“Have I ever mentioned that you taste like glitter?” Catra hummed.

“F-fuck off...' Glimmer spat out between heavy breaths. “You don't have to say that every time.”

“Aw, but you know I love the taste of glitter, Sparkles.” Catra giggled, giving Glimmer a coy wink.

Catra stood up, and cupped Glimmer's cheek with her right hand. The Queen opened her eyes, and met Catra's gaze.

“I love you.” Catra said. Her voice lacked her previous teasing tone.

“I love you, too.” Glimmer responded. She started to stand up, and Catra grabbed her hand to help. Glimmer hugged her wife tight, feeling a noticeable bulge in Catra's pants.

“Why don't we get you out of those?” Glimmer cooed, hooking her thumbs on Catra's belt.

“Oh, gods, please.” Catra begged.

Glimmer guided Catra to sit on the throne. The Queen quickly pulled off her wife's boots, carelessly tossing them aside. She ran her hands up Catra's black pants, maintaining eye contact with her. Catra watched carefully as Glimmer unbuckled her belt. Glimmer ran her hand over the crotch of Catra's pants, feeling her twitch under the fabric.

“Wow, you're eager.” Glimmer teased.

“Fuck!” Catra moaned. “Come on, Sparkles...”

“I did say I'd punish you for interrupting me, didn't I?” Glimmer ran her hands up and down Catra's thighs.

“Do you want this?” Glimmer asked.

“Yes, gods...” Catra hissed. Glimmer undid the button of her pants.

“Do you need this?” Glimmer demanded.

“Sparkles...” Catra let out a breathy sigh. “I... I need this.”

“You didn't say the magic word...” Glimmer said, her fingers playing with the zipper of Catra's pants.

“Please!” Catra begged. “Please, I need you.”

“That's what I like to hear.” Glimmer hummed. She finally unzipped Catra's pants, and began to pull them down. Glimmer leaned down to kiss Catra through her boxer briefs. The Queen ran a finger of the small wet spot where Catra's head was.

“Gl-Glimmer...” Catra sighed. That only came out when Catra was desperate. Glimmer wore a smug smile as she pulled off Catra's underwear, freeing her erect cock. The magicat sighed deeply, she was finally free.

Glimmer got straight to work. She licked the tip, tasting her lover's pre-cum. She slowly stroked up and down the shaft, earning a heavy sigh from Catra. They met each other's eyes as Glimmer jerked her off. Catra got lost in lavender eyes. She dug her claws into the arms of the throne, letting out another moan.

The Queen turned her attention back to Catra's dick. She took it into her mouth, and swirled her tongue around the head. She slowly moved her lips down the shaft, easily taking the whole thing in her mouth. She pulled her head back, running her tongue along the underside of the shaft.

Catra gasped again, and she twitched inside Glimmer's mouth. The Queen continued to bob her head up and down, pressing her lips into Catra's pelvis, then moving them back to the head of her cock.

“I... Sparkles... Fuck...” Catra moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I'm almost there...”

Glimmer hummed in acknowledgment, increasing her pace. Catra's hips jolted forward as Glimmer placed her lips firmly at the base of her cock. Catra balled her fists and dug her nails into her own palms Warm fluid shot into Glimmer's mouth, who took it eagerly. She swallowed it all, and pulled herself off Catra's dick.

Catra opened her eyes, once again meeting Glimmer's. The Queen cleaned up the last few drops of cum that leaked from her cock. Catra saw the satisfied smile on Glimmer's face, and ran her hand through pink hair.

“Thanks, Sparkles...” Catra sighed,

“Now we're even,” Glimmer teased, rubbing her hands up and down Catra's furry thighs.

“I don't know...” Catra rubbed her chin. “I don't think you have repaid me for that night in Plumeria...”

“Oh, please!” Glimmer replied. “Adora and I made up for that twofold!”

“Not that night!” Catra exclaimed. “The other night in Plumeria!”

“Ugh! Whatever!” Glimmer rolled her eyes as she handed Catra her underwear. “Get dressed so we can get out of here.”

Catra got dressed quickly. She made her way to the balcony behind the throne, and gave Glimmer a wink before jumping down. Catra had found a hundred ways of moving through the castle unnoticed.

Glimmer smoothed down her dress and checked her makeup with a pocket mirror. She was obviously disheveled, but she knew her guard would never say a thing. The Queen cleaned herself up as best as she could, before heading to the chamber doors.


End file.
